The present invention relates to article containment devices, and, more particularly, to an erectable container apparatus constructed from a substantially square blank of material for use in releasably storing various articles therewithin.
Article containment devices of the type constructed from a substantially square blank of material have been known in the art for many years. Typically, such prior art devices have included a base, four side panels attached to the base, and four flaps, or cover members, attached to a corresponding side panel. In addition, some of such prior art has also utilized webs, or corner members, attached to adjacently positioned side members, for substantially eliminating the spacial gap which would otherwise exist between the side panels after the device has been fully erected. Examples of such prior art include: Beach, U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,106; Stubbs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,299; Bemiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,237; and Pryor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,650.
Other than Pryor, '650, none of the above-identified prior art containment devices teach, much less disclose, an erectable container apparatus having inwardly sloping side panels which result upon articulation of the container toward and into a fully erect orientation. Although Pryor, '650 does appear to disclose sloping side panels, among other differences to the present invention is that after articulation of the Pryor '650 reference, a portion of the side edges of the top flaps extend to hang over or overlap a portion of adjacently positioned side panels--thereby resulting in protrusions which could inadvertently catch, or snag, on an external object during manipulation of the fully erected container. Further, such a construction precludes clean, "mitered" edge abutment of the panels; of extreme importance to sanitary food containment or complete article enclosure.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an erectable container apparatus constructed from a substantially square blank of material so as to minimize the material waste associated with constructing such containers from other blank configurations.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an erectable container apparatus having side panels with right and left ends positioned at acute angles relative to the inner and outer edges of the respective side panels from which they intersect, so as to provide substantially upright and inwardly folded side panels which, in combination with corresponding top flaps, collectively serve to cover the base portion of the apparatus at abutting edges--without resulting in excessive overhanging of the top flaps after the apparatus has been articulated into its fully erected orientation.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an erectable container apparatus which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, as well as which is simple to erect into its articulated shape.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an erectable container apparatus which is lockable, and alternatively releasable, to and from its fully erected orientation respectively without having locking means requiring enlargement of the required blank shape.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present Specification, Claims and Drawings.